


See Ya Later

by courtneythenerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneythenerd/pseuds/courtneythenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, he thought determinedly. If he was leaving, it needed to be for a good reason. Not a “I’m scared” or a “I can’t deal with this.” A “I need this to do this because it helps. This is me helping” reason.</p><p>This is me helping, he told himself. He so hoped that was true.</p><p>Stiles took a deep breath, and continued packing. He needed to finish this tonight. He had some errands to run tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Ya Later

For the first time in his life, Stiles moved slowly, without jerks or spasms or flails. He packed up slowly, quietly. He wasn’t sure why, exactly; he wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was leaving. Everyone already knew. But it just seemed odd to move quickly. So he packed quietly, fingers lingering over clothes he was leaving behind, occasionally grazing his bed’s comforter and glancing over his shoulder at his father’s cracked door. Every once in a while he glanced down at the brochure he’d nervously wrinkled up.

"Besant Hill Boarding School."

Stiles was no Lydia or Danny or Boyd. He was no where near as intelligent as they are. But he wasn’t a complete idiot. He got accepted with basically no problems. Plus this school wouldn’t get tired of his ADHD, so that was a bonus.

He glanced towards his father’s door again. Yeah, he needed a few bonuses. To be honest, Stiles still wasn’t sure if this was the best thing to do. It was a good, yeah, but was it the best thing?

Yeah, he realized that he wasn’t of much practical use to the pack at the moment. And yeah, he realized that his going away and taking his ring darkness with him would subtract at least some of the danger. A little bit, anyway. But it was just….he was leaving. He wouldn’t say that he was running away, but he was still leaving.

Okay, he thought determinedly. If he was leaving, it needed to be for a good reason. Not a “I’m scared” or a “I can’t deal with this.” A “I need this to do this because it helps. This is me helping” reason.

This is me helping, he told himself. He so hoped that was true.

Stiles took a deep breath, and continued packing. He needed to finish this tonight. He had some errands to run tomorrow.

******

Was it a total Nice Guy move that his first stop was Lydia’s house? Probably. But she’d said that she needed to give him something and he needed to say something to her. So here he was.

"Here," Lydia said curtly, placing the largest container of Wolfsbane he’d ever seen into his hands. Before he could say anything, she whipped around and shoved a few more items into his hands; books, translations of spells, a couple of maps that depicted the areas of Ojai that had supposedly had supernatural occurrences. The pile was heavy.

"You don’t know what kind of shit you’re going to encounter there," Lydia said when he gave her an incredulous look. "You apparently are going to be a walking magnet for the supernatural, after all. You have to be prepared."

Lydia talked as they walked back to his car. The Jeep had been trashed after he’d crashed it into the tree (R.I.P Jeep), but he’d gotten a Honda CRV that reminded him of his old love. It was something. He loaded the items into the trunk and leaned against the car as Lydia continued.

"You also need to stop by Allison’s. She has some _very_ simple weapons for you and some online tutorials for you to watch. Since Beacon Hills is bound to have some type of ridiculous creatures come, we might not be able to get to you in case of an emergency. You’ll be fending for yourself.”

Stiles nodded, and then he opened his mouth; he wasn’t used to waiting to speak and he really needed to—

"And Stiles, don’t go snooping after or stalking anything that isn’t stalking you first!”

"Lydia!"

Lydia’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. “Yeah?”

"I’m sorry."

He’d never seen Lydia look so confused before. “Pardon me?”

Stiles took a deep breath and stood up fully. “I’m sorry if I ever…smothered you. Made you feel…..”

"Objectified? Like a prize?" Lydia supplied.

Yikes. “Um, no, well yeah, but, I mean—” Stammering, flailing. He was slowly becoming himself again. “I mean…if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Lydia’s face changed in increments as she processed this. First confusion. Recognition. Understanding. Consideration. Eye-rolling. Smirking.

"You weren’t the _worst_ thing I’ve ever dealt with.”

Stiles wasn’t sure what that meant, but it sounded vaguely positive, he guessed? Then she laughed at his bewildered face and hugged him.

"Thanks, though. For getting it," she said. Then she let him go. "Now get out."

He laughed shakily, nodded at her, and got into his car.

*******

"Lydia and Allison give you the Talk?" Derek asked as soon as Stiles walked into the loft.

"Yep. Allison taught me how to kill some stuff and Lydia told me to not stalk things and read more. I think I’m set."

Amazingly, Derek actually smiled little. Then his face settled into something like contemplation.

"What about your dad?"

Stiles sighed and didn’t even try to hide the shaking. “Yeah, well, he’s both happy and sad, you know. We’re both not really good with distance, so I’ll probably be calling him all time and he might try to drive up a lot. It’s gonna be kind of nerve-racking to be away, but at least he won’t be so close to…you know. And Scott’s mom promised to make sure he didn’t eat himself to death, so …”

Derek nodded but continued to watch Stiles’s face. He already knew what Stiles was going to ask him.

"Um, Derek," Stiles began slowly. "You don’t have to, you really don’t. But I was wondering if you could watch out for him? I mean, I’m going to ask Scott later and he’ll say yes, but I guess I just want to really make sure that my dad will be safe and two werewolves are better one but if you don’t want to—"

"Stiles! It’s fine. I’ll look after him," Derek answered. Stiles was starting to ramble again. It wouldn’t be a problem, anyway.

Stiles visibly relaxed. “Thanks, Derek.” He shuffled his feet and started to drift towards to door. “Hey, maybe while I’m at this school I’ll learn some more stuff. Really become an asset to the pack, you know? Give something besides sarcasm.”

Derek smirked sarcastically. “Oh, I don’t know. Some of your half-assed theories are a little helpful, I guess.”

He was joking, Stiles realized, and Stiles huffed out a laugh. “Well, maybe they won’t be so half-assed later on.”

Stiles was turning to leave when Derek walked up behind him. Stiles turned back around.

Derek stuck his hand out. “See you later, Stiles,” he said in a different tone than Stiles was used to. Like he really meant it.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and shook it hard. “See you later, Derek.”

********

Scott and Stiles sat on the hood of the car. Stiles was leaving in a few minutes. Scott had vehemently agreed to watch after Sheriff Stilinski (not that Scott would even think to say no) and then he and Stiles had spent the rest of the morning playing video games and lacrosse, like they’d spent the Saturday mornings before. Before Peter, before arrows and wolfsbane, and Alphas, and funerals. Before all of it.

They only had to say goodbye for now.

"It’s not like you’re leaving forever, " Scott said, more to himself than Stiles. "You’ll be back in a few months."

"9 months is a little more than a few, Scott," Stiles said, trying to keep his voice gentle. No time for biting or patronizing tones. No time for that kind of stuff.

"But you’re not leaving forever and that’s what matters," Scott reasoned hastily. "It’ll be fine."

Stiles swallowed hard and looked at his best friend. “Yeah, it will be.”

They slid off of the car’s hood, looked at the road ahead, and then at each other again.

"Don’t get killed," Stiles blurted out.

Scott’s entire face lit up and he laughed. “Same goes for you! Don’t make your roommate murder you!”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled Scott for a hug. When they broke apart, Stiles stared at Scott. Now, he thought. Now.

As if he were reading Stiles’s mind, Scott leaned in and kissed him. Stiles took a shuddering breath and finally, finally, he kissed his best friend.

They broke apart and smiled. Stiles got into his car and stared at his best friend for a last time. He wanted to hold this moment, make it last. After all, it’d be nine months before he’d get to stare at Scott again.

"See you later, Scott," he said with a trust in the words he’d never felt before.

Scott grinned widely. “See you later, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it’s somewhat OOC? It might be a mix of fanon! Stiles and canon! Stiles.
> 
> I get tired of the “Woes me, I can’t do anything special!” Stiles fics. I also get tired of the “Stiles is a special unicorn” fics. This is my version of a medium. A “I can’t do anything yet, but I’m going to make myself better fic.”
> 
> And a little Sciles. Because I ship that HARD.


End file.
